


frustration

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Early season 3, Embarrassed!Hannibal, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Bedelia gets a few sex toys while in Florence.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	frustration

**Author's Note:**

> for **dick or treat** and the **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> i was giggling while writing this.
> 
> enjoy!

Bedelia is frustrated. She hates that, despite being all alone in Florence together, Hannibal doesn't seem to even _consider_ her as a possible sexual partner, even though all the niceties of their psychiatrist-patient relationship are out of the window by now. She's not his psychiatrist, she's more or less his captive. Although she made the conscious choice of not shooting him when he showed up at her door.

He may be devoted to Will Graham. He may not consider her as a possible sexual partner because he's too focused on the object of his desire, the man he gutted and left barely clinging to life back in Baltimore as he fled the scene where he took off his person suit. She doesn't understand his obsession with him, especially now that he's shown her his true colors, just as he did to him. But if anything, Will Graham is in the same crazy obsession right back. He will come calling his name to Florence after he recovers from his wound— of that, she and Hannibal are both sure.

"What's the box outside?" Hannibal asks her over dinner. "Did you buy something? Or should I be waiting for there to be a bomb there?"

She flushes a deep red, but she tries to hold her embarrassment down. It's Hannibal, she rationalizes. She shouldn't be ashamed of anything when around this man. "It's a few sex toys," she starts, "considering you seem to hold no interest toward us having sex, I thought it would be nice to get some things to entertain myself with."

"I do not hold _no interest_ toward the idea of us having sex, Bedelia," he says.

"Then why haven't we had sex yet? Too focused on the idea of sleeping with Will Graham, worried you will do me a disservice?"

He frowns, just a little. "No," he says. "I slept with dear Alana just fine while thinking about him. I just do not want to involve you in this deeper than you already are." He hums, takes a sip of his wine. "Besides, when you form your alibi for being here, I am sure that if we had sex you would turn it into something worse for me."

"I wouldn't accuse you of rape, Hannibal," Bedelia says lightly. "But if you find it preferable to not have sex with me, I will use the toys I have bought."

"What are they, precisely?" he asks.

She hums, looks at him. "I can share the dildo with you, if you'd so like."

That is the first time she sees Hannibal blush, an honest deep red flourishing all over his face.

She smiles.

"That's what I thought. I'll be sure to clean it after I'm done with it."

Hannibal makes a vague noise of agreement and goes back to his carefully crafted dinner, too embarrassed to say anything more about the matter.

Two days later, she does as offered — she cleans the dildo throughly and offers it to Hannibal, who doesn't look at her as he takes it in his hands.

"Thank you, Bedelia," he says.

"No problem," she says, smiling at him, too self-satisfied not to; "don't moan out Graham's name too loud, will you? I am going to bed."

And that is the second time she sees Hannibal blush.

"I'll try not to," he says, voice a bit quieter as he goes back to his own room, closes the door behind himself.

Bedelia grins and slips back onto her own room. It's always nice to mess with her sort-of captor, even if she wouldn't get the chance without taking matters in her own hands.


End file.
